


The concept of EROS

by Joyeuse



Series: Playing along [1]
Category: Jrock, Lycaon (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyeuse/pseuds/Joyeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiyuu has joined the band and Yuuki wants to help him becoming a part of the team as quickly as possible...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The concept of EROS

|June 2010|

“Okaaaay, break’s over!” Satoshi sounded just as enthusiastic as ever, obviously enjoying every single moment of being a bandman even if he was currently doing nothing but inspecting his empty starbucks cup for any delicious java-chocolate-chip-flavoured leftovers. “And you” he continued, pointing his sloppily painted index finger at Yuuki who was sitting right opposite of him, “…you stop teasing our new bassist or I’m afraid we have to look for a replacement again.” 

Yuuki raised his eyebrows, obviously not too sure what the hell Satoshi was talking about. “Excuse me?” he said, trying to maintain a neutral expression, but Satoshi knew the singer well enough to recognize the subtle signs of amusement in his face. “He’s our new band member and I’m being nice to him what’s the big deal?” he replied, talking a little more casual than usual, adapting to Satoshi’s slack style of speech. “He’s part of our family now, nee” Yuuki talked on, playing around with the empty plastic cup. 

Satoshi snorted, not too convinced regarding Yuuki’s intentions. “He’s nervous enough as it is although he’s playing it cool, and I respect that” Yuuki had been way less capable of hiding his insecurities when he auditioned for the role as the singer, “… but I guess it would be easier if you wouldn’t make him question his sexuality or whatever is going on in his head when you’re flirting with him.” 

“I’m not flirting”, Yuuki replied with emphasis, “…because for a flirt it takes two people. I’m just setting the mood, okay?” The blonde vocalist stood up, grabbing Satoshi’s and his own empty cup to throw them into the closest available bin. Rito and Hiyuu had already left half an hour ago to pay a short visit to the music store next to the studio. Hiyuu had the potential to become a pretty skilled bassist but his efforts cost quite a lot of strings. “We found the perfect bassist for our new band concept and I want him to grasp it entirely… E-ro-su” Yuuki’s voice turned into a sexy whisper when he spelled out their ‘concept’ which made Satoshi grin. 

“Just forget it…” he said, putting one arm around Yuuki’s shoulders. Lycaon was as important to Yuuki as it was to Satoshi and therefore he shouldn’t be too worried about Yuuki’s playfulness going overboard. It had to be nice when you were able to express yourself fully without the obligation to stay in certain boundaries. Yuuki had been pretty shy in the beginning and Satoshi still wanted to laugh out loud when he remembered Yuuki’s face after Satoshi had told him that he actually had to talk to the fans when he was on stage. When singing, Yuuki was able to adapt to any kind of situation and step by step he embraced the thought of being the constant centre of attention. Satoshi wondered sometimes if Yuuki was a little too spoiled but he was actually such an amiable person that no one ever felt annoyed. The frail singer was the perfect example what good could come from a shy person if you gave them enough room to breathe and thrive. There was always pressure in the music business but in visual-kei there was still a little freedom left despite the worsening conditions. And Yuuki embraced this freedom entirely, becoming more daring with every passing live and every released single. 

Arm in arm, they returned to the recording studio where Hiyuu and Rito were already waiting, the latter talking to their support drummer Yuize while the former just added the last finishing touches to his repaired bass. The young man grinned at them and slapped against his instrument, coaxing a vibrating sound out of it. He was really skilled at what he was doing and that he couldn’t be described as anything but incredibly handsome didn’t hurt either. 

“I’m all set to go”, he said, looking around expectantly. “That’s the spirit of youth”, Rito commented, and Satoshi, of course, added: “Smells like teen spirit, yeah!” Nothing to do with Slash, but in Satoshi’s opinion everything sounded cool when it was in English. The band returned to the studio, ready to record another few hours for the release in October.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“Nee nee, Hiyuu-kun… did you enjoy working with us today?” Hiyuu stopped in his track, clutching his bag more tightly. He turned around and met Yuuki’s gaze, smiling at him. Since they had been in the studio all day none of them had worn make-up and Yuuki’s perfect little dollface was only hidden by the black cap he had put on top of his blonde hair.  


“Yeah”, the younger man managed to answer, “It was a lot of fun, even though I never played as clumsily as I did in the morning… I never broke my bass so fast, sorry about that” Hiyuu laughed a little, and Yuuki’s smile widened. “Don’t worry about it… we will have a lot of fun in the future, I guess” he replied in his soft voice, not even looking at Hiyuu while saying this. The younger man fumbled for a cigarette and also for some clever words to impress Yuuki. He was good at this stuff like flirting and showing a little off without being annoying, and was in general adept with his hands. He even knew some magic tricks which left all the girls in awe. However, all those magical finger tricks didn’t help him to find a witty answer. Yuuki didn’t even say anything preposterous, he never did, but Hiyuu had the feeling that behind all those soft-spoken words there was a second, hidden meaning. 

“Who bought these for you? Sabou-kun? That little delinquent is enjoying his rockstar life again” Yuuki continued talking while he walked next to Hiyuu towards the van. Hiyuu blushed and was quite angry at himself for this. “I can buy them by myself… no one ever asks me for my age… this happens more often to you, I guess.” Hiyuu was not yet allowed to buy alcohol or tobacco but he did it nonetheless. Everything else would be so uncool! He would never ever think of asking anyone else to get something for him… especially not Yuuki. Hiyuu didn’t know why but he wanted Yuuki to consider him as someone who was really, really cool… 

“That’s true”, Yuuki admitted. “Maybe I should start wearing make-up when I go shopping… we can have a trial when we record the music video, and you can be my witness.” He endowed Hiyuu with another grin, and then they arrived at the van to get to back to their places. Yuuki dangled the keys in front of Hiyuu’s face and then took the driver’s seat, accompanied by enthusiastic shouts from the backseats – Satoshi hated to wait, and while everyone else was exhausted from the hard work the short guitarist would have liked to jump right on the next available stage. 

It was quite late when Hiyuu arrived back at his place. He grasped for another cigarette and took position at the window, watching the sunset. “Eros, huh…” he murmured. The members and the staff were all amiable and nice, making Hiyuu feel welcome immediately. The transition from his former band to the current had been really smooth since he even stayed with the same label. Rito was a person that he enjoyed talking to, Satoshi was the happy-go-lucky guy you were unable not to like immediately, and Yuuki… Hiyuu opened his mouth, watching the fume rise up before his eyes. 

Yuuki appeared to be so cute and lovely, but there had to be more to the vocalist. He was moody, a thing that Hiyuu had noticed within a few days, but there was also a playful, mischievous side to that tiny person Hiyuu was really curious about. This was probably why Hiyuu didn’t know how to behave around him, since the bassist usually just acted like his regular self in front of the camera: a little smug and sure about himself, which made his less brilliant moments all the funnier. Yuuki though... it remained a mystery. On the stage he transformed… surely he would understand those mechanics when he continued watching the petite singer – without neglecting his own work of course. 

\- Three days later - 

Hiyuu couldn’t stop staring, and luckily no one interrupted him while doing so. He was leaning against the white-washed wall of the dressing room, playing around with his smartphone without doing anything remotely productive. His eyes flickered to and fro, from the display to the small gathering in front of him and back onto the display again. The LINE conversation he had opened on his phone was being ignored from the moment on when Yuuki had entered the room and asked Rito to help him with his outfit. Rito’s outfit was revealing enough but Hiyuu was actually okay with it, maybe because his relationship with Rito was very straight-forward and stable or perhaps because his lean, slightly muscled upper body was practically naked and didn’t leave much to his imagination. Hiyuu tried hard to focus on Rito’s non-arousing nakedness but he still wasn’t able to keep his eyes off those partially bared thighs, the smooth skin even more pronounced by the strings holding the pants together. The longer Hiyuu looked the more convinced he was that Yuuki probably wasn’t even wearing trousers but simply well-made body painting. 

“I feel weird in those” Yuuki complained in this moment, pulling his pants up a little more although they slid back down as soon as Yuuki let go of the hem, revealing his bare hip bones. “It’s not too different to the chains of collar outfit, isn’t it?” Rito replied obviously less concerned about his modesty. 

“I’ve never worn a thong before…” Yuuki murmured in a low voice, but still audible for Hiyuu’s curious ears. Was this really necessary? Hiyuu hammered away on his display, shouting gibberish at his chat partner, directing the musician’s attention on his person. 

“Are you okay, Hii-Kun?” Yuuki asked, smiling gently. His lips looked especially nice today and in fact fuller than usual thanks to the sparkling lipstick. “Don’t tell me you’re wearing a thong too, eeeh?” he continued talking without pretending that Hiyuu might not have listened. “I will feel more comfortable when I’m making fun of it but everyone else is forbidden from doing so” he told the bassist who wouldn’t even think of laughing. Hiyuu wasn’t too sure if he was even able to breathe. 

“I won’t” he simply said. Yuuki’s smile widened and he turned back to Rito who helped him put on his shiny red hat and the matching uniform jacket. The singer looked like a disco ball. Hiyuu thought that a disco ball might add a nice touch to his apartment. 

“The setting is so nice” Yuuki seemed genuinely happy when they entered the room where the PV was to be shot. It was an old club with gaudy interior that had a trashy charm to it which matched the over-the-top imagery of the PV they were going to shoot. The members had not been too happy about the concept for the video at first but since they wanted to show off the new Lycaon it would be easier to do it as flashily as possible. The next releases were going to be more modest if Hiyuu managed to survive this shoot.

“We will begin with the group shot… take your seats” the director demanded and the bandmembers followed suit. “Hiyuu, you go in the front - we want you to be seen by everyone. Satoshi, Rito, I want you to show off your instruments while playing… Yuuki please take a place in the centre of the camera.” The directions were short and efficient just like their budget. Yuuki sat down next to Satoshi and crossed his legs, still smiling. Hiyuu focused on his bass and was relieved that he sat with his back towards Yuuki. This day might not end in a total disaster that was nice to know. The song started playing in the background and now everything was easy. The young bassist grinned at the camera, winked, and all the while stroked his instrument lovingly. He had charisma on camera, he loved being on camera, there was no need to be shy… 

A movement behind him sent a shiver along his spine, he felt someone approaching him. From the corner of his eye he saw Yuuki lowering his small butt onto the backrest and he was just glad that they didn’t have to play for real… otherwise there would have been several seconds with a really interesting bassline. Yuuki put one hand on his shoulders, stroking his bare upper arm with perfectly done nails before he moved his hand up towards his neck, massaging the stiffened muscles. The blonde singer was so close that Hiyuu was able to smell his perfume – a fragrance of roses and something fruity, but with an undeniably masculine twist. 

Hiyuu swallowed and kept his eyes on his instrument, not too sure what would be reflected on his face if he dared looking at Yuuki or the camera. The singer moved to the other side, placing his other hand on Hiyuu’s chest. 

“Nee, Hii-Kun… don’t ignore me”, Yuuki whispered, interrupting his lip-synch for a moment. Instinctively, Hiyuu turned his face towards the voice, meeting Yuuki’s gaze. The vocalist endowed him with a sparkling smile… but it wasn’t gentle and sweet this time. “Yes” he whispered and moved away from Hiyuu who craned his neck, not wishing to lose sight of this beautiful creature. His fingers moved automatically along the strings, perfectly faking. 

_Hey, come on, hold me_

Yuuki had moved somewhere else, fooling around with Satoshi who seemed comfortable around that little devil, and Hiyuu was convinced that he was off the hook for now.  


He had never been so wrong.  


_Hey, don’t you love me anymore?_  


Once again, Yuuki sat down next him, moving his hips enticingly, but he quickly got up again and leaned over Hiyuu, grabbing his chin surprisingly firm.  


_Just a little more_  
I’ll make you look at me by your side once again  


They were facing each other now, separated by ten centimetres if at all. Yuuki opened his lips, flicking his tongue towards his face, decreasing the distance between them. Hiyuu felt his heart racing, his fingers still playing like a precise machine while the rest of his body heated up instantly. They didn’t receive a fixed script, Yuuki was free to do whatever he wanted to do, what if he actually… and then the moment passed, that small tongue was redrawn and Yuuki pranced away, enjoying himself. Hiyuu exhaled deeply. 

Was he relieved? Was he disappointed? Hiyuu knew that this was something he had to contemplate but this was not the moment to do so.  


Everything else was easy and after that shock Hiyuu managed to play smoothly without hesitation.  


_I’m the best actor in the world._  


“Cut!” the director yelled and Yuuki stood upright, adjusting his outfit. “We will start with the individual shoots in five minutes” Hiyuu glanced around, suddenly back in the real world, and followed Satoshi who was heading for the dressing room.  


“You little shit” the guitarist accused Yuuki, laughing, “What’s your deal? Stop slobbering on me, are you a dog?” Yuuki only shrugged and took off his jacket for a moment. “It’s too hot” he complained. “We have to give the audience a show, don’t we?” He turned his face towards Hiyuu and winked at him, and then grabbed his coke. “Do we have straws anywhere?” Hiyuu didn’t stay with the others but left again to have a smoke outside. His mind was all topsy-turvy and the only thing he was sure about was that he wanted to see more of that Yuuki, even if the show wasn’t meant to be for him alone.  


The rest of the day was demanding, but uneventful. Hiyuu was able to focus on his own shoot and stayed outside while Yuuki was shooting his part, and the petite singer did not try anything weird again which left Hiyuu almost disappointed when he changed into his casual clothes again.  


“Ah, I’m tired”, Rito murmured and rubbed his eyes. “Ah, shit” he noticed too late the amount of make-up he had now smeared all over his face, and left the small room in the back again to wash his face. Hiyuu smiled a little and continued dressing, but stopped for a moment in his movement when he heard a breathy little laugh. Yuuki was in here with him, apparently. Well… shit.  


“Hii-kun? Would you mind helping me out for a moment?” Hell yes. Hiyuu turned around, blank-faced, and checked Yuuki’s appearance. Yes, still gorgeous. “Of course”, he replied and moved towards the singer.  


“It’s just that one little knot - I can manage the rest…” Hiyuu puckered his lips but didn’t comment on that while fumbling with the stubborn laces, “… except you want to continue?”  


“Huh?!” Hiyuu stopped in his movements and looked at Yuuki with an obviously incredulous face that made Yuuki giggle again. “I don’t know… well… I mean…” Hiyuu didn’t recognize himself anymore. That was neither a cool answer nor a comprehensible one! He blinked and stayed very still, while Yuuki turned towards him and his face, still all nicely done up, moved closer, similar to the heart-racing event that happened several hours ago.  


This time, there were no cameras and therefore no reason for Yuuki to stop… so he didn’t.  


First, Hiyuu’s eyes opened wide in surprise, but soon he grew accustomed to the sensation of those plush lips on his own, enjoying the rough texture of the rhinestones brushing against the soft skin. He rested a hand on Yuuki’s hip and sensed the bare skin at his fingertips. This was indeed very nice.  


“Kissing with those is weird” Yuuki said, eyes sparkling, and stroked Hiyuu’s bottom lip with his thumb. “Did it hurt?” he asked with a giggle. “You still haven’t answered my previous question… am I rushing you?” Hiyuu tried hard to remember his own name and everything else that happened before the kiss. What did he ask again? It wouldn’t hurt to agree.  


“Yeah, of course” Yuuki’s smile got a little wider, and even more mischievous.  


“Splendid. You’ve never been to my place before, right? It’s all nice and tidy. Just let me finish up here.” Yuuki turned away from Hiyuu who was still standing in the same position, dumb-founded, trying to make sense of the situation. He was pretty sure that in the last five minutes they had shared a kiss and also made plans to do… things at Yuuki’s apartment but since that didn’t make any sense his brain was suffering severe overload. Yuuki had put aside the polite version of himself for today and that person that shared a space with Hiyuu at the moment was all smug and seductive and oh, so sure of himself.  


Hiyuu had a slight hunch that his acting might not have been as flawless after all.  


He was so lost in thought and occupied with the real danger of mental and emotional breakdown that he didn’t even notice that Yuuki was done changing. His disco-ball outfit was neatly packed up and instead he was wearing a pair of white skinny jeans and a V-necked shirt. Yuuki could have worn a potato bag and Hiyuu still would have had issues.  


“Nee, Hii-kun, let’s go” Yuuki twittered and waved Rito goodbye on their way out. There was nothing conspicuous about them both leaving the area together but Hiyuu still had a feeling of two eyes piercing his back.  


They were silent on their way back, Hiyuu still trying to grasp their situation while Yuuki was all smiles and occasionally touched Hiyuu softly, as if reminding the bassist that this was indeed very real and they were indeed on their way to Yuuki’s place to have some fun.  


“Ah, it was exhausting today… Hii-kun, would you like a drink? I can show you around my place, but… it’s only one room, haha” Yuuki chattered on while he opened the door to his flat. Hiyuu entered, his whole body on alert.  


But then, the room looked surprisingly normal. No glitter, no huge mirrors, no gargantuan self-portraits. The interior was a little ill-matched and there were a lot of trinkets which made the apartment charming. Hiyuu tried to relax, but the real menace was still there. He wanted Yuuki quite badly but at the same time the idea frightened him extremely.  


A small hand was placed on his cheek and turned his face a little downwards, making it possible for Yuuki to place his lips on Hiyuu’s for a second time. The bassist instinctively closed his eyes and allowed his tongue to move out, sampling Yuuki’s lips –still a little sore from the make-up removal- before he advanced further, nudging Yuuki’s tongue. The vocalist replied with enthusiasm, making their kiss more eager.  


“Nee, Hii-kun” he whispered against Hiyuu’s lips, “… you know what I want… is this okay for you…?” Hiyuu opened his eyes and almost moaned out of frustration when he encountered a pair of huge hazel coloured ones. Seriously? They were not on a show recording, it was not necessary to switch between sexy and sweet without warning him beforehand!  


“More than okay” Hiyuu answered in a husky voice and held Yuuki’s face firmly between his hands before he kissed him again, noticing a smug little curl in the left corner of Yuuki’s mouth.  


That little bastard. He was playing with him!  


“The way you kept looking at me wasn’t really decent… I thought that I don’t need to be decent then, either” Yuuki answered with a bright smile and allowed his hands to creep underneath Hiyuu’s simple black shirt, caressing the flat stomach and moving upwards to touch Hiyuu’s nipples in a playful manner, making the bassist shiver.  
This definitely wasn’t the first time that Yuuki seduced someone this way and Hiyuu got the feeling that he could allow himself to be guided by the shorter man who seemed awfully confident about leading him to the world of pleasure. Hiyuu was on for the ride.  


Yuuki pulled his shirt upwards and Hiyuu stretched out his arms, allowing the blonde singer to undress him. He embraced the taller man’s torso and placed kisses on the naked skin, trailing his tongue along the collarbone. Hiyuu let out a small moan and tightened his grip on Yuuki’s body, stroking his backside and allowing his hand to creep below the waistband to tuck at the skimpy string Yuuki didn’t bother to change against ‘regular’ underwear.  


"You’re bolder than I thought…” Yuuki murmured and led Hiyuu gently towards the bed, slipping onto his lap as soon as Hiyuu had found a comfortable sitting position. They kissed again before Yuuki removed his own shirt, leaving them both topless, their bodies pressed against each other slowely heating up.  


“And I’m not as surprised as I’m supposed to be…” Hiyuu replied, a little breathless, caressing Yuuki’s back, indulging in the soft flawless skin which was exposed to his eyes and fingertips so easily. Yuuki chuckled quietly and placed a small peck on Hiyuu’s lips while opening his fly with a quick, skilful motion of his right hand.  


“Well… I need some time to warm up to people… but it was really easy warming up to you” Yuuki admitted, winking at the bassist and sliding one hand into his trousers at the same time.  


“Ah…!” Hiyuu’s heartbeat stopped for a second when he felt a couple small fingers grasping his cock surprisingly firm, not shy in the least. “Ah… Yuuki…” Hiyuu whispered, tilting his head back while he felt Yuuki massaging his crotch with admirable prowess, making his blood rush all the way into the tip until he reached a full-fledged erection.  


With heavy breath he watched Yuuki through half-closed eye-lids, studying his face which was directed towards his actual body part of interest. Yuuki got up from Hiyuu’s lap to get a better look and seemed to be satisfied with the offering, the next moment he was already on his knees and before Hiyuu was even able to collect his thoughts his dick was already in Yuuki’s mouth and a loud moan escaped his lips, his hands digged into Yuuki’s blonde locks and he had to discipline himself to keep his hips as still possible, not wanting to make Yuuki choke.  


Hiyuu felt as if he was in heaven, this was pure bliss and his eyes rolled upwards in his lust, his breath quickening the closer Yuuki brought him to the edge… until Yuuki suddenly stopped, licking his lips, and looked up towards Hiyuu, still kneeling between his thighs.  


“Do you want me to keep going…? Or do you want to do me…?”  


_This is what complete organ failure must feel like._  


Hiyuu stared at Yuuki in disbelief, still processing the bold question respectively offer. Yuuki stared back, seemingly out of breath, small droplets of liquid on his lips which he removed with his tongue quickly.  


“I…” Hiyuu’s voice broke and he cleared his throat before he kept talking. His throbbing cock, desperate for release, didn’t really help him to form coherent sentences either.  


“If you don’t mind… to continue…” Oh god he felt like a teenager again, experiencing sex for the very first time. Well, it was his first time with a man and therefore he had at least a small excuse. He wanted to do all kinds of things with and to Yuuki but since the evening had just begun and his body was about to explode he deemed it safer to care about his own bodily needs at first.  


Yuuki endowed him with a sweet smile before his plush lips surrounded his cock again, moving his head up and down, sucking at the tip as if he couldn’t wait for the sweet release trickling down his throat.  


“Oh… fuck… Yuuki…” Hiyuu’s entire body shook violently and he pulled Yuuki’s hair in desperate need, a cry of pleasure on his lips as he shot his load into Yuuki’s mouth. He sensed the singer’s jaw constricting a last time around his now hypersensitive dick when he swallowed the semen before he rose, wiping some cum from a corner of his mouth with the back of his thumb.  


“Just… wow…” Hiyuu simply dropped back onto the bed to recollect himself. Eyes closed, he heard an adorable giggle to his left and then felt a pair of lips on his own, kissing him passionately, making him taste himself.  


It wasn’t as delicious as Yuuki had made it appear.  


“Give me five minutes…” Hiyuu murmured since he was aware that Yuuki probably would like to get off, too.  


“Take your time, darling…” Yuuki replied in a calm voice and kissed Hiyuu on the bridge of his nose. “The game has just begun… there will be a lot of teamwork in the future…”  


Hiyuu grinned a little, placing a hand on Yuuki’s buttocks, grasping it firmly.  


“I’m looking forward to working with you…”  


_Scandalously, at breaking point  
Look at me falling into indecency_

**Author's Note:**

> This took me longer than I wanted it to be... I took a little break when... recent announcement.. were made and typing this felt almost like a nostalgia trip now (although I am quite sure their meeting wasn't like this, haha.) Uh, I got some inspiration from the EROS making of, the PV itself and so one. 
> 
> I used the EROS lyrics translation from here: http://www.kiwi-musume.com/lyrics/lycaon/eros.html
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
